walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Requests for Staff
Requests for staff (RfS) is the process by which the community decides who will become a Staff member. A user either submits his/her own request for a position on a staff team (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. Staff members are decided through a person's contributions and their activity on the Wiki. Before requesting a staff position, take a look at where your edits lie (we prefer that for Staff members have at least 200 edits). This also applies to supporting or opposing to a user's request. If they are lacking constructive edits or their edits are within a different field than the one they're applying for, they obviously aren't cut out for the job. IPs are not allowed to edit this section. How to vote As stated above, you can either nominate someone or yourself if you believe that you are good enough to be an administrator on this wiki. Registered contributors and other administrators and staff will post their opinions and comments on whether they believe you are fit to be an administrator. For members to vote, place one of the voting templates (seen below) under the candidate being nominated. Once you placed the template, provide your viewpoint or reasons for your vote whether it is for or against the candidate. Provide a clear and solid point on your reasoning, do not say that "I don't think they would be good because they aren't good. or they suck..." points similar to those will be removed and the vote will not count. Voting templates Janitors Janitors are users who are always on the lookout for spelling errors, coding errors, useless information, run-on sentences, etc. Requests User:Damac1214 (Closed) I clean-up articles whenever I come on. 19:24, March 19, 2012 (UTC) News team Users on the News Team keep the articles up to date and provide any upcoming information (that's sourced) about The Walking Dead. Requests User:Damac1214 (Closed) I'm constantly checking up on news. 19:24, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Comic Readers The primary focus of Comic Readers is on The Walking Dead Comic Series and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests User:RespectTheStump Hi, my name is Jake, and I am a huge fan of the comics and the Walking Dead in whole. I own all of the comics, and I am constantly rereading them. I would be happy to add information and keep things up to date. I try to edit whenever I can. I can also help with the comic characters. I mean just look at my picture. I know what I am doing. User:Kaffe4200 I have read all of the comics. I am very good at remembering situations, roles and names, and i remember every characters name from both the comic and the TV-Series. I would like to focus at the charactes roles - Why the character is in the show, and what role it has to the rest of the characters. : I'm sorry but you are still too new on here and you don't have many edits or contributions to get an overall idea of how you edit. Please edit and contribute more and in time, we will reconsider your request. Thanks. --06abrahb 19:49, March 19, 2012 (UTC) : Dude, i've editten on Wikias in over four years. I've been writing on Lostpedia.en, Lostpedia.da, Walkingdeadpedia.da, filmpedia.da and of course Wikipedia.da and Wikipedia.en. - Not that i don't understand you. I do. It's fair, i just wan't you to know im not new on Wikia. But i'll keep up the editing, if thats what you want? Kaffe4200 20:21, March 19, 2012 (UTC) : Well to be fair with everyone else and meeting the guidelines stated above for the job, I would say keep on editing and soon enough you may be given your request after all 200 edits really isn't that much so... --06abrahb 20:30, March 19, 2012 (UTC) User:Ttowen (Closed) I am an avid reader of the comics. As well as one of the original administrators. I created the TV series character page. And was one of the few editors during the time when noone was editing. I pay attention to the details, and ALWAYS help out when asked. Television Viewers The primary focus of Television Viewers is on The Walking Dead TV Series and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests User:RespectTheStump Hi. It's me again, and I would also like to request for television. So far I have watched both season when they aired and whenever they are on. I own the box set for season 1 and am planning to get the second one too. I am always rewatching the show whenever I get the chance. I feel kind of nerdy, but I even know some of the lines. I am always editing whenever I can and would like to be a part of this. RedGrimes I always watch the show as it airs and enjoy updating the wiki with what transpires in each episode. User:Kaffe4200 Same as above. User:Damac1214 (Closed) I watch the TV show and have all the episodes on iTunes to refer too. 19:24, March 19, 2012 (UTC) User:Tylernerd101 (Closed) I am a huge fan of the televison show and I usually as soon as the episode is over get on the wiki and add new information about the episode so I think I would be a good at it. User:lukesav1998 (Closed) I am a huge fan of the show and edit articles about the show as soon as i get on. I have all of the episodes locked on to my DVR and can check them for details. I know i don't have that many edits, but i enjoy contributing to this wiki and have a lot of fun doing so. Even though I already granted you the position, yea I've seen your edits and it looks good so... --06abrahb 05:19, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Writers Writers help rewrite and fix articles that have been poorly or have very little written. Request User:Kaffe4200 Nearly same af above. I like to write, and if i know something about the topic i'll write. I wrote the whole 9x19mm Parabellum article in here, and i think i'm qualified to, at least, one of those posts. I'll focus on weapons, ammo and characters trivia. : I'm sorry but you are still too new on here and you don't have many edits or contributions to get an overall idea of how you edit. Please edit and contribute more and in time, we will reconsider your request. Thanks. --06abrahb 19:49, March 19, 2012 (UTC) User:Damac1214 I do this occasionally, normally to plot-summaries and trivia. 19:24, March 19, 2012 (UTC) RedGrimes I should submit myself because I am a decent writer, and have contributed significant content of various TV character pages and plot summary pages, as well as some general info pages. : I would like to see more of your contributions and edits to get a better idea before granting you the position. Thanks. --06abrahb 19:52, March 19, 2012 (UTC) : Thats fine. Do you mean that I should edit more, or should i provide links to some of my edits? : Edit more would be good, I can see your contributions on your user page so you don't need to link them. --06abrahb 20:22, March 19, 2012 (UTC) User:LuckyMatt I've been contributing to this wikia for over a year now; creating various character pages or expanding upon them, fixing minor things (whether they be incorrect/unnecessary information, poorly written sentences *like you brought up*), etc. : I'm sorry but you are still too new on here and you don't have many edits or contributions to get an overall idea of how you edit. Please edit and contribute more and in time, we will reconsider your request. Thanks. Visuals Visual Editors/Photographers work on providing several and clear pictures of The Walking Dead series. Requests User:Carrieunderwoodfanforlife (Closed) I love pictures! It's one of the main things I do around here, and I've already added tons of images Carrieunderwoodfanforlife 19:30, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Sandm4n 21:24, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I really like the picture area. I uploaded like 100 pictures so far and im very focused on the equipment. Almost every picture in the Equipment Area was uploaded by myself. Sandm4n 21:24, May 28, 2012 (UTC)